Magical Forces
by FreeMoment
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...
1. Owls with Letters?

Magical Forces

Chapter 1: Owls with Letters?

It was average day at Alfea, and the winx club girls were in their first class.

"And your assignment for the next few weeks, will be to look up on a school, and write a five page report on it." The teacher said.

Flora spoke up "Excuse me, but can we work on groups on this assignment?"

The teacher considered. "I don't see why not. I will assign groups of five. Group 1: Maryl, Alice, Addril, Melissa, and Carrie. Group 2: Tina, Jenny, Shawn, Jamie and Karren. Group 3: Pam, Robin, Vanessa, Elizabeth, and Daine. Group 4: Bloom, Musa, Stella, Tecna, and Flora."

Stella leaned over to whisper to Bloom "I know which school we should do." Bloom was about to whisper "What?" when the teacher spoke up again.

"These are the schools that are not available. Now you should know that Alfea cannot be wrote about, and Red Fountain and Cloud Tower. And the school should still be existing and cannot be a school in your realm"

Bloom heard Stella say "Shoot." under her breath, and she knew which school she wanted to write about. She laughed silently.

"And how much time do we have to finish this report?" Musa asked.

"Three weeks. That should be plenty of time, so I suggest you do not put of to the last minute. " The teacher replied.

The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class.

After classes the winx girls went up to the library to find a school to write about. After four hours of looking, they were unsuccessful. Even with the catalog, they could not find the right one; they were either shut down, or no longer existing.

"Hey this is pointless. Four hours, and not one idea for a school." Musa said flipping through a book.

"Maybe tomorrow we will be more successful." Tecna said looking for something on a shelf.

"I just want to get through this." Bloom said, fingering a book's spine.

"Your not the only one girlfriend." Stella sighed sitting down and putting her head down on an open book.

"Hey girls, I think I found something…" Flora said, holding an open book in her hands.

"What?" The winx girls asked in unison as they came over to Flora.

Flora showed the book to the others. "See?" Flora read a line. "There are many schools that are legends, or so we think. One school, that we have no proof that exists is-"

Flora was cut off by the librarian saying, "The library is closing, if you want to check out a book, please do so now."

Flora closed the book and walked to the librarian's desk to check out the book in her hands. The others walked out of the library and waited for Flora there. When Flora came back she said "Lets go to sleep, we can see the school in this book after class tomorrow."

The winx girls nodded in agreement and headed to their dorms. After saying "Goodnight" to each other they went inside the dorm, and got ready for bed.

THE NEXT MORNING 

"Bloom, wake up!"

Bloom woke with a start "What? What happened?"

Flora was over her. "Bloom, we're late for class!"

"What!" Bloom jumped out of bed a quickly put her clothes on. She and Flora rushed out of her dorm to see Tecna, Musa, and Stella just getting out of their dorms.

"I guess we all woke up late." Musa said.

"No time, come on!" Tecna said heading for their first class.

The winx girls followed suite.

They burst through the door and said "Sorry we're late!"

The teacher stopped the lesson and turned to the winx girls.

"Girls, why are you late?"

"I guess we didn't get enough sleep last night, we were in the library looking for a school for your report." Bloom explained. The others nodded.

"I see…well, I think that it is partially my fault. You girls go to your dorms, and get some sleep. But don't let it happen again"

"We won't" the winx girls said together and left the class.

"Flora, right now would be a good time to look up on that school." Musa said.

Flora smiled. "The prefect time. Its in my room."

FLORA'S/BLOOM'S ROOM 

The winx girls gasped at what they saw.

There, perched on Flora's and Bloom's bed were five owls and in their beaks, were envelopes. The owls noticed the girls in the room and they each flew and landed on their shoulders or heads.

"Ah! What do they want?" Stella cried.

Tecna was panicking just like Stella "Get this creature off me!"

Bloom took the envelope from the owl on her shoulder. Her owl swooped off her shoulder and out of the open window. "They're owls, they want you to take the envelopes."

"Ugh! Anything to get this "owl" off!" Stella cried. She took the envelope and the owl flew off her head.

The rest did the same and their owls were off.

Bloom took a look at her envelope. It had no stamp. It was addressed to her:

_Ms. Bloom from Sparx_

_The dorms shared with Ms. Flora from the 5th Moon of Marigold_

Alfea, Magix 

Stella's said:

Ms. Stella from Solaria 

_The single dorm room_

_Alfea, Magix_

Musa's said:

Ms. Musa from The Harmonic Nebula 

_The dorms shared with Ms. Tecna from the 3rd Vector of the Binary Galaxy_

_Alfea, Magix_

Flora's said:

_Ms. Flora from the 5th Moon of Marigold_

_The dorms shared with Ms. Bloom from Sparx_

_Alfea, Magix_

And Tecna's said:

_Ms. Tecna from the 3rd Vector of the Binary Galaxy_

_The dorm shared with Ms. Musa from the Harmonic Nebula_

_Alfea, Magix_

Each address was written in gleaming green letters. And on the back had a wax seal.

"What is this?" Tecna asked.

Bloom shook her head. "Lets open it and find out." Bloom said, starting to open the letter.

Bloom read the letter with curiosity:

_Dear Ms. Bloom from Sparx,_

_We are Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_All students must be equipped with one-sized standard pewter cauldron, a wand, and may bring if they desire, a cat, an owl, or a toad._

_We hope to see you on the first day of Hogwarts; September 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Mcgonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The others said the same but addressed to them.

"Should we go?" Tecna asked.

"Well, we could use this school for our report, and if we ask Ms. Faragonda if we can attend the school for a few weeks…" Bloom said.

The winx girls headed for Ms. Faragonda's office.

**To Be continued…**

**_Will Ms. Faragonda say yes? What will happen if she does? What will happen if she doesn't? Tune in next time!_**

**_I don't know if that's what the letter says, but it doesn't really matter. No, I don't own Winx Club or Harry Potter. NOOOOOOOOO! lol_**


	2. And they Meet

Magical Forces

Chapter 2: And they Meet

AT MS. FARAGONDA'S OFFICE

Ms. Faragonda had finished reading Bloom's Hogwart letter.

"Well," she began "I suppose its allright…but only for three weeks, and only because it is school related."

"Yes! Thank you Ms. Faragonda!" the winx girls said together.

Ms Faragonda smiled. "You're quite welcome girls. Now go and pack your bags, September 1st is tomorrow."

With that the winx girls left her office.

THE NEXT DAY

The girls said their goodbyes and promised to keep in touch with the boys, and left to be transported. But Ms. Faragonda stopped them. "Now girls this is a much different school than ours, so no winx magic. Understand?" The girls nodded and told her they understood, but Ms. Faragonda continued. "And I will see that you have all your supplies when you get on the Hogwarts train. Goodbye girls." The winx girls said goodbye to Ms. Faragonda and were transported to the King's Cross, Platforms 9 and 10.

"What was the platforms number?" Bloom asked.

"As I remember, it was Platform 9¾…but all I see are Platforms 9 and 10."

"That's weird." Bloom said.

"Lets just ask someone" Musa said.

"Who?" Flora asked.

"I'll ask them." Bloom said pointing to a group of people. "Just stay right there."

"Excuse me!" Bloom called out as she approached the group.

There was two teen twin boys with flaming red hair, a woman and a man with red hair, a boy around the age of 16, and girl around the age of 15, both had red hair. Alongside of the boy, was a boy with glasses and black hair, and a girl with short curly brown hair.

The woman spoke up "Yes, how can I help you dearie?"

Bloom smiled "Can you tell me how to get to Platform 9¾?"

The woman smiled "Oh, so you're going to Hogwarts! Well, all you got to do is run straight through the barrier, between Platforms 9 and 10."

Bloom was puzzled but thanked the woman and went back to her friend and told them what they had to do.

"What! No way am I doing that!" Musa cried.

"That's the only way…" Bloom said. "We should at least try it."

The rest sighed and nodded. They closed their eyes and ran into the barrier expecting to ram right into it, followed by the pain of it. But that didn't come. When they opened their eyes, they saw sign that said Platform 9¾ and a train called Hogwarts Express. They had done it.

"Wow" was all Bloom said.

"Come on, the train leaves at 11:00 and it 10:55 lets get a seat." Tecna said.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment near the middle of the train.

The train had just begun to move when the black haired boy Bloom saw earlier came in their compartment.

"Hello," He said. "mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

Bloom smiled and said "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

The boy grinned and sat at the last empty spot.

"By the way, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The winx girls smiled.

"I'm Bloom."

"My name's Tecna."

"I'm Stella."

"Hi, I'm Flora."

"Hey, its Musa."

"Say," Harry said to Bloom aren't you that girl who asked how to get on the platform?"

"That's me. Where are your other friends?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione are at the prefects section, and Ginny's gone with her friends. So what house are you in? I haven't seen you before. But I take it its not your first year."

"House?"

"Prefects?"

"First year?"

"I guess it is your first year here." Harry said.

"Yes, we have transferred in from Alfea for a few weeks." Tecna said.

"Alfea? Never heard of it."

"We haven't known your school until we got our letters." Flora said.

"So, you have never heard of Hogwarts? Just where are you from?" Harry asked.

"I'm from the 3rd Vector of the Binary Galaxy."

"I'm from the Planet Sparx."

"I'm from the kingdom of Solaria."

"I'm from the 5th Moon of Marigold."

"I come form the Harmonic Nebula."

"I've never heard of those places." Harry said.

"Well, how about you? What planet are you from?" Tecna asked.

"Er…Planet Earth?"

"Really? That's where Bloom was raised." Stella said.

"Wasn't everybody?" Harry asked.

"No."

Harry was confused. But so were the winx girls.

"Well...er…"

"Harry," Bloom started "Maybe we can help each other out. What do you mean by 'houses'?"

"Well, there are four Hogwarts Houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. During the welcome feast the first years have to go through a sorting in which where they put on a hat to be sorted into the right house."

"And what's a prefect?"

"A prefect is a selected student that basically get to lead the first years to the dorms and such. So how about you? I've never heard of Alfea, or those places you mentioned earlier."

"Those are the places where we were born and Alfea is our school we used to go to. We go back in three weeks." Bloom explained.

"Ok, I'll just go with that." Harry said. "Well, you five better get in your robes, we'll be arriving soon."

"Oh right." The girls said. They took their bags and left the compartment. Ms. Faragonda had made sure that their bags would be on the train.

A few minutes later the winx club went back into the compartment dress in the school robes. Stella didn't approve of it very much though.

Soon the train stopped and Harry and the winx girls stepped off the train.

**To Be continued…**

**_Oooooooooo! Suspense! When will the winx girls meet the others? In this story, the headmaster is still alive, and Ginny and Harry are still together._**


	3. Bloom, Sorted

Magical Forces

Chapter 3: Bloom, Sorted

Harry Potter and the winx girls stepped off the train and heard two voices.

"First years! First years this way!" was a girl's voice.

"Oi! First years over here!" came a boy's voice.

"Harry! Oh. And who are you?" The girl had saw Harry and came over, the boy right behind.

"Who is this lot?" the boy asked.

"These are exchange students from Alfea." Harry explained to them

The girl and the boy gave him a confused look and Harry gave them a look that said 'it's a long story'.

The girl just smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger. And this Ronald Weasly." ((A/N: Tell me if I spelled that wrong.))

"Its Ron." The boy said, now known as Ron.

((A/N: Here we go again…))

"Hi I'm Flora."

"I'm Bloom."

"My name's Tecna."

"I'm Stella."

"Hey its Musa."

"You were that girl who asked how to get on the platform weren't you? Hermione asked.

"Yeah I was. Its our first time here." Bloom said.

"How old are you exactly?" Ron asked.

"We're all 16 except for Stella. She's 17."

"And you're all in the same level?"

"Well, she had a little mishap and had to repeat a grade…"

"Oh, well, Stella will probably be in the 7th year, while the rest are in the 6th." Hermione explained. "But you'll still be able to see each other. Come on,you better get on the boats."

Hermione and Ron left and Harry and the winx girls headed to the boats.

Harry and the winx girls all boarded a boat and sailed towards the school.

Once they entered the school a woman with a witch hat and dark green robes ((A/N: OK, so I don't know the color…is that right? Oh well, too late now!)) stepped in front. "All first years come with me." She said.

The winx girls were lead away from Harry.

The woman stopped them at a large door. "I am Professor Mcgonagall, the headmistress here at Hogwarts. Now before you enter this room and join your classmates you will be sorted into a house. Your house will be like your home. Your achievements shall earn you points. Whilst you break the rules, you shall lose them. I will go see if they are ready for you." Professor Mcgonagall went through the door, only to come back out. "They're ready for you. Follow me." She went through the door with everyone else following behind her in a single line.

She stopped them. There was a stool, and apparently you had to sit on it. ((A/N: duh.)) Professor Mcgonagall placed an old witch hat on the stool, and to the winx girls surprise, it started a song.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those paitent Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends,  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"When I call your name please step up and sit on the stool, so I can place the sorting hat on you. "

((A/N: I'm just gonna cut to the chase.))

"_Bloom Sparx."_

Bloom stepped up and sat on the stool.

"_Gryffindor!"_

A loud cheer broke off from the Gryffindor table.

Professor Mcgonagall took the hat off Bloom and told her to go to the Gryffindor table. Bloom walked there and was greeted by the many Gryffindors as she sat.

**To Be continued…**

_**Ok, help! I need help sorting the rest. If you can, please put it in a review. The hat's song I'm not sure if it's a real or not. But oh well. I know, I rushed, but I was in a hurry! The next chapter will have more detail, I promise.**_


	4. New Houses and Assigned Helpers

Magical Forces

Chapter 4: New Houses and Assigned Helpers

The sorting hat called the next person.

"_Musa Nebula!"_

Musa stepped up and sat on the stool. Professor Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"_Griffindor!"_

Professor Mcgonagall took the hat off Musa and Musa went to the Griffindor table, sitting next to Bloom. Both girls had smiles on their faces.

"_Stella Solaria!"_

Stella walked up and sat on the stool. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

"_Gryffindor!"_

'Yes! I'm with my two girls so far!' Stella thought as Professor Mcgonagall took the hat off her. She sat next to Bloom. Both Bloom and Musa gave Stella a huge hug. A voice broke them apart.

"Hey you guys. See the three of you got the same house."

"Harry, hi, yeah, and I hope Tecna and Flora get put in Gryffindor. Who's your friend?" Bloom asked. "I think she was with you when I asked to get on the train."

"Yeah, she was. This is Ginny Weasley. She's Ron's sister, and my girlfriend."

"Hi." Ginny said.

"Ginny, this is, Bloom, Musa, and Stella. They are here for a few weeks. I met them on the train."

"Nice to meet you." Bloom said.

"You too."

"So, how is this house anyway? Is it any good?" Stella asked.

"Well, we think it's the best." Ginny said.

"How about the other houses?" Musa asked.

"Well, there's Ravenclaw. And it's not too bad." Harry said.

"And there's Hufflepuff. Mostly everyone there is friendly." Ginny said.

"What's the last house?" Bloom asked.

"Slytherin." Both Harry and Ginny said.

"Trust us, you do not want to get sorted there." Harry told them.

"Most of the people there aren't very nice." Ginny said.

"_Tecna Binary!"_

Their attention turned on Tecna.

"_Hufflepuff!"_

Bloom frowned. 'Hufflepuff?'

Bloom turned to look at Stella and Musa as Tecna went to the Ravenclaw table. They were wearing frowns of disappointment too.

"Hm. That's rotten luck. But you'll still be able to see her." Harry said.

The three winx girls sighed and nodded.

"_Flora Marigold!"_

The girls rose from their seats a little to get a better view of Flora. Professor Mcgonagall had just fitted the hat on her.

"_Ravenclaw!"_

"Oh…" The three winx girls sighed.

"Its ok, you'll be able to keep in touch." Hermione said, sitting next to Ginny.

"Yeah, you'll even have classes together sometimes." Ron said sitting next to Hermione.

The rest were sorted and seated, and as the last had been seaten, an old wizard rose from the teachers table. (A/N: Three guesses who.)

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. I am Professor Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, before the feast begins, I would like to say a few words. We have five new students that will be staying here for a few weeks. They are exchange students, and they are new to our world. I would like you to make their stay here. Ladies, would you please rise."

Bloom, Stella and Musa rose form the Grffindor table, Tecna rose from the Hufflepuff table, and Flora rose from the Ravenclaw table. They stood for a few seconds, and then Dumbledore told them to sit.

"As I was saying, they are new to our world, and do not know how everything around here works. I think, instead of a teacher explaining everything to them, a student can. Now, who would like to help Ms. Bloom around? Ah Harry, wonderful for you to volunteer."

"What, but I didn't-"

"And who would like to help Ms. Stella?"

"Thank you for volunteering Ms. Granger."

"But Professor Dumbledore I-"

"And how about, Ms. Musa?"

"Ms. Weasley, wonderful for you to offer."

"But I-"

"Now, for Ms. Tecna."

"Ronald Weasley, excellent."

"Hey I didn't-"

"And lastly, Ms. Flora."

"Ms. Chang, thank you."

"I didn't-"

"Thank you all for volunteering. I trust those you chosen will explain the rules and help the student with the activities and work here. And now, let the feast, begin."

Suddenly, all kinds of food appeared on the empty plates on each table. Everybody dug in.

AT THE GYFFINDOR TABLE 

"I can't believe…Dumbledore, would just….say that I…voluteentered…I mean…I didn't." Ron said between bites.

"Well, Tecna isn't bad. Just give her some time, and she'll adjust." Bloom said.

"But I wonder why Dumbledore would do that though."

"Who…knows…mate." Ron said…and chewed. (A/N: lol)

"We'll find out soon enough." Hermione said….

To Be continued… 

_**Why did Dumbledore assign them to be their helpers? Why not someone else? And why didn't he assign Tecna a Hufflepuff? And why did he assign Cho Chang for Flora? I know. I should have switched Tecna and Flora. But I wanted Cho Chang to be with Flora, not Tecna. You'll see why later on. Well, c ya! R&R!**_


	5. What is Happening to Them?

Magical Forces

Chapter 5: What is Happening to Them?

Soon the feast was over and it was time to get to bed.

The Gryffindor prefects, Hermione and Ron, lead the Gryffindors to the common room.

The Ravenclaw prefects lead the Ravenclaws to the common room.

The Slytherin prefects lead the Slytherins to the common room.

The Hufflepuff prefects lead the Hufflepuffs to the common room.

THE GRYFFINDORS

Ron and Hermione stopped the Gryffindors at the portrait of the fat lady.

"Why did we stop?" Bloom whispered to Stella and Musa.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"The password is _Bouillabaisse_." Hermione told her.

The fat lady swung herself open. (A/N: Just so you know, that is a real wizard word…I checked.)

The Gryffindors went through.

"Girls to your right, and boys to your left. Goodnight." Hermione said, climbing up the girl's staircase.

"Best get a good night's sleep Musa. Classes tomorrow, and I have to get you there." Ginny said, climbing up after Hermione.

Ron and Harry could be seen just climbing up the boy's staircase.

"Come on girls, we a long day ahead of us." Bloom said, climbing up the staircase. Musa and Stella were right behind her.

THE RAVENCLAWS

Flora and Cho had talked a little during the feast. Cho had told her friends to wait for her in her rooms, so she could walk with Flora to the Ravenclaw common room.

"You'll like this school," Cho said to Flora, "Quidditch tryouts are just next week. Were you thinking of trying out? I think we could use a Chaser."

Flora didn't know what Quidditch was, but decided to go with that. Unfortunately, for her, she said the wrong thing.

"Um, sure. I'll…try out to be a Chaser."

"Great! I'm gonna try out for Seeker again. We can go together."

"That'll be great."

(A/N: I have no idea how they do the Ravenclaw common room, so I will be making it up for here, and the rest too.)

The Ravenclaw prefects stopped at a large wooden door.

"_Metamorphmagus."_

The wooden door swung open and everyone walked in.

"Girls right, boys left, goodnight." The boy's prefect said, heading up the boy's staircase.

"This school is much different then mine." Flora said to herself. But, she spoke a little to loudly that someone had heard her.

"Oh that's right," Cho said, "You are an exchange student…what school was it again?"

"Um. Alfea."

"Hm, I haven't-"

Flora dragged the subject of her school away.

"Um, listen Cho, I'm kinda tired…"

"Oh, ok then Flora. Goodnight."

"Good night Cho."

Both girls went up the girl's staircase and into their rooms.

THE HUFFLEPUFFS

Tecna followed the Hufflepuff prefects to the common room.

'The headmaster seems, little strange.' Tecna thought as they reached the Hufflepuff door to the common room. 'Why assign us helpers? I'm sure that hasn't happened to any others.' Tecna thought as the girl Hufflepuff prefect said the password _"Serpensortia"_ 'and I'm sure he would think that we would be able to do everything ourselves.' Tecna thought as everyone entered and the boy Hufflepuff said "Girls to your left, boys, the same on your left." 'And why did he assign them instead if picking a real volunteer?' Tecna thought as she went up the girl's staircase. 'There are too many why's.' Tecna thought as she entered her room for a rest.

THE SLYTHERINS

Draco Malfoy was walking to the Slytherin common room with the other Slytherins. 'Huh, those 'exchange students' seemed to be friends of Potter's. Glad none of them were placed in Slytherin. Or…am I?'

BLOOM/MUSA/STELLA'S ROOM

The three winx girls had found that they share rooms with each other and were sleeping. Very early in the morning Bloom awoke. 'I can't sleep. I'm worried. And the weird thing is, I have no idea why. Why am I so worried?' She looked at her things that had been brought up. 'Hm. Well, why not? It might take my mid of things…for a while.'

Bloom took out a piece of parchment and a quill. She had learned that they had to use these now. 'Oh, wait, I forgot something'. She took out her ink, and dipped the quill in. She started to write.

_Dear Sky,_

_Hey, how are you? It's my very first day here at Hogwarts, and everything is going nice. I've made some new friends. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. I'll tell you more about them later. It turns out that this school has places where you are sorted. I'm in Gryffindor. So is Stella and Musa. Flora is in Ravenclaw, and Tecna is in Hufflepuff._

Bloom wondered if she should tell Sky about her worry. She decided not to worry him with her worries. She dipped her quill in ink again.

_Ron said that we would still be able to see them, like in classes. Hogwarts is so different than Alfea. The headmaster here is kinda strange. But he seems really nice. He is Professor Dumbledore. Tomorrow is our offical day of classes._

Bloom paused to look at her clock. It read 2:21. She dipped her quill in ink to write the next 9 words.

_Um, well today. Gotta go Sky, write back._

_Bloom._

Bloom put away her parchment and quill and fell back asleep. Her last though was 'Why am I so worried?'

Musa woke about 15 minutes after Bloom fell asleep. She bolted up. She looked around and checked her clock. 2:32.

Musa sighed and collapsed on her bed. 'What a nightmare. I have to go back to sleep. Its way too early.'

But the problem was, she couldn't. Try as she may, but she down right couldn't.

'Why can't I sleep? I usually can, restlessly, but I can.'

Musa sighed and then rummaged through her bag she left at the foot of her bed.

She took out a roll of parchment and a quill and ink. She didn't like the quill very much, but she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to fit in. She dipped in her quill and wrote:

_Dear Riven,_

_Hey Riven. I hope I don't get a letter back saying that you've cause mischief._

_Everythings cool here._

Musa decided to leave out her nightmare. 'Its just a nightmare, it doesn't mean anything, so why bother?' she had thought. Little did she know how wrong she was.

_Hey, I know, you didn't dig the idea of me leaving for a few weeks, but it's for my grade so I really can stay. Anyway, we have to forget about paper and pencils now. We only use parchment and quills. They have places where we are sorted into, I'm not sure whether I like it or not... I'm in the same 'house', as they call it, as Bloom and Stella, but Flora and Tecna are in different houses._

Musa couldn't think of anything eles to say so she decided to end it.

_Well, that's about it._ 'Even though its not.'

_See you in a few weeks Riven._

_Musa_

"Ah. Now I can sleep." Musa said quietly as she got under the covers again.

20 minutes had passed before Stella had woken. She sat up and laid back down.

"What?" She whispered to herself. "It was a dream? No, it sounded too real."

She stared at her clock. 2:52. 'I can't believe it. It was so real! Well, I won't be able to go to sleep for a while.' She looked at her bedside, where a roll of parchment and her new golden quill lay. Beside that was a bottle of black ink.

She picked up the quill and laid out the roll of parchment and dipped the quill in the ink and started with these words:

_Dear Brandon._

_Hey snookums! This new school is starting out ok. I mean, I sorta like all the differences between Hogwarts and Alfea but there just something that Alfea has that Hogwarts doesn't._

Stella wondered if she should mention the woman's humming she had heard. In her head she shook her head and dipped the quill back into the ink.

_Well day one is down on to day two. That's the day where we can go to their classes. Hope they aren't hard. We have to use a wand. I know we are fairies but wands? Well, my roommates here are Bloom and Musa, who are asleep right now. Hogwarts is different, they have years like we do but not Freshman, Senior, you know. They have like years. Like year 1, year 2, year 3, all he way to year 7. I'm to be placed in year 7 while the rest are in year 6. I've also made some new friends._

_One more the about Hogwarts. It has like these houses thingys. Me, Bloom, and Musa got separated from Tecna and Flora. But, we will still be able to see them allot. Well, gotta go Brandon need to get some beauty sleep._

_Stella_

Stella yawned. "There, now the get some rest." Stella said quietly as she fell on her bed and shut her eyes.

FLORA'S ROOM

Flora was woken from a sudden thirst. She got out of bed a using magic brought a glass of water. She walked silently as to not awake Cho, and the other Ravenclaw girl. She had found out that they were her roommates.

She was halfway to her bed when something happened. Flora had spaced out. After a few seconds Flora came back, shocked at what she saw. She saw it all too fast that she dropped the glass of water she had been holding. "Oh…" She quietly said. She took out her new wand and said one of the spells she had heard Cho use.

_"Reparo."_

The glass was good as new. She mopped up the water, and refilled her glass. Shaking slightly, from what had just happened, she walked back to her bed, took a sip, and tried to forget what had just happened and get to sleep. But she couldn't. So she decided to distract herself.

She took out parchment, a quill, and ink.

_Dear Helia,_

_Hello, Helia, it is now officially my second day at Hogwarts. Classes start in a few hours. So how are you and the other boys? Miss us? Well, we'll be back in a few weeks and you can wait that long._

Flora paused. She was debating weather or not to tell him about the vision she had had a few moments ago. 'No, that won't do well for him.' She thought at last. She dipped her quill in the ink again and continued.

_Seems like they have these different places they put you n to help organize the school or something like that, I don't really know. I am in Ravenclaw. Tecna is in Hufflepuf, and the rest are in Gryffindor. I have made some new friends. One of my best, besides the girls, is Cho Chang. She is really nice. Well, this letter is a bit short. I'm sorry, please write back._

_Flora_

Flora went to bed and fell asleep, just like that.

TECNA'S ROOM

Tecna woke to find her face soaked. A few moments later she realized that it was not water. They were tears. 'Tears? Why was I crying? I had no dream…although; I did feel a sudden depression that came from nowhere. Is there a connection here?' Tecna looked around and saw her two Hufflepuff roommates. After wiping her tears that came from nowhere without warning but a deep sadness.

She went to her bookself she had set up and pulled out parchment, a quill, and ink.

_Dear Timmy,_

_Hi Timmy, I have to say Hogwarts has been…very, interesting for me at the moment. I have new roommates and new_ _friends._

Tecna stopped there for a moment. 'Should I tell him about my sudden depression?' She had asked herself. 'No, _he_ might get one then.' She dipped the quill in again and continued.

_At the beginning, we had to go through a 'sorting' to be sorted into the right 'house'. I'm in the Hufflepuff house. In a few hours our first class will start and I intend on getting as much sleep as I can from then, to now._

_See you in a few weeks,_

_Tecna_

Tecna wasn't feeling depressed and fell asleep.

**_To Be continued…_**

**_Ok, how's that for a long chapter? 7 pages according to my word. Yeah, but now you know why I put Flora in Ravenclaw. Tecna in Hufflepuff, well, just didn't want both to be in the same, not really a reason. _**

**_Oooo! This story brings up questions doesn't it! I spent a LONG time on this! From around afternoon till 9! Well, I'm proud of this chapter. R&R and c ya! Oh, and all the passwords, were real wizard words. Even though I have no idea what some mean. :D_**

**_FreeMoment♪_**


	6. Cho and Harry Still?

Magical Forces

Chapter 6: Hm…Cho and Harry Still?

Bloom woke up at 7:01. She sat up in bed to see Stella and Musa just getting out of bed them selves.

"Hey girls. Did you get a good night's sleep? We have a big day ahead of us."

Stella got out of bed thoughtfully. "Yeah, had a great good night's sleep." It wasn't an all lie.

"Yeah, same here." Musa said getting up as well. 'They don't need to know. I have lots of nightmares sometimes. This is just one of those times.'

Bloom went to her wardrobe. She was still amazed that they had unpacked all the students' luggage in just a few hours. She took out her school robes, went behind the dressing screen she had secretly and magically packed. She came out and Musa went behind. After Musa was Stella. They stepped out of their dorm and went to get their schedules and get some breakfast

They had just arrived at the Gryffindor table when, "Bloom, Stella, Musa! Over here! Look, we saved you a spot!"

The three girls grinned and sat down. "Thanks for saving us a seat Hermione." Bloom said. "No trouble. Oh, and Stella, here is your schedule. I picked it up for you."

"Thanks." Stella said as she took the schedule and looked at it.

"Oh, right. Here Bloom, I got yours." Harry handed Bloom her schedule.

"Thanks Harry."

"I'll be right back. Gotta go give Tecna hers." Ron said as he stood.

* * *

"Flora…Flora wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Cho…"

"Come on Flora, get dressed."

"Huh? Oh right." Flora got up and out of bed. She quickly changed and She and Cho left the room. Later they met up with Cho's other friends. "Um, hey, listen, can you just save me and Flora a spot at the table?" The others sighed and nodded and went ahead.

"You should spend some time with them too you know." Flora commented.

"Yeah, I know, but I just, don't want to. They don't act like my friends like they used to any more. But I don't want to hurt them. So I'm letting them dump me. If I stop hanging out with them, they won't be my friends anymore. But I'll still be your friend Flora."

Flora smiled. "Well, why do you think the headmaster assign you to be my helper?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad he did."

"Me too."

They arrived at the Ravenclaw table. That's when she saw Bloom, Stella, Musa, Harry, Hermione, and a redheaded girl. Ron was not there.

Flora waved at them. "Harry," Flora was about to say, "Bloom, Stella, Musa, Hermione!" But she was cut off by Cho saying, "You know Harry Potter?" Which caused Flora to look at her. "Um, well yes, we met on the train. Why? Do you like him or something?" Flora could have sworn she had seen Cho blush. "Um, no of course not! I mean he's ok but…oh hey, look there's a spot open right there." Cho quickly rushed towards the two empty seats. Flora new a closed subject when she heard one. She sat down next to Cho.

* * *

Tecna woke at 7:05. She quickly got dressed and went down to the Ravenclaw table. The first person she saw was Ron. "Hey Tecna, got your scheduale." He said brandishing the schedule before him. Tina took it from her. "Oh, thank you Ron." Ron just nodded and went back to Harry and the rest.**To Be continued…**

_**Yeah, I know. Short. And I'm sorry about that. R&R. c ya!**_


	7. Tecna Enters Her First Class

Magical Forces

Chapter 7: Tecna Enters Her First Class

THE GRYFFINDOR TABLE

Ron came back and seated himself between Hermione and Harry. He helped himself to a few potatoes.

Bloom took a look at her schedule "Hey I have Muggle Studies first. Um, what's that?"

Hermione was first to answer. "It's a class that studies what non-magical beings do. We call them muggles."

Bloom smiled. "Then I'll pass this class no problem!"

Bloom looked at her schedule again. "Then I have…Transfiguration. What is that?"

Hermione again answered before anyone. "It's a class that teaches spell to change a formation. As in transforming wombats, into water goblets."

"Then I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Divination, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Well, I have a pretty good idea of what Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures are." Musa said.

"Hey Bloom, I have the same classes and time." Stella said.

"Hey me too." Musa said. She scanned down her schedule. "Hey, and we have our first class with Ravenclaw!"

"That means we'll be with Flora!" Bloom said obviously happy.

Ginny stole a look at her schedule. She looked up from it her face downcast. "I have my fourth class with Slytherin."

"Great. Well, at least you have three classes before you go there." Ron said.

"Who do you think is going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked.

Hermione gasped. "That's right! Dumbledore never told us at the welcome feast!"

"Well, its time for our first class." Bloom said as she rose from the table.

The others were about to get up when a voice was heard.

_"Ronald Weasly, and Ginny Weasly, please report to Professor Mcgonagall's office immediately."_

"Ron, what did you do?" Hermione questioned him.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head.

_"Ronald Weasly, and Ginny Weasly, please report to Professor Mcgonagall's office immediately."_

"You better go Ron." Harry advised.

"You too Ginny."

Ron ran off towards Mcgonagall's office with Ginny right behind him.

The rest took one worried glance at Ron's and Ginny's retrieving figures, and went to their fist class.

THE RAVENCLAW TABLE

"Flora, here is your schedule." Cho said, handing it to her.

"Oh, thank you Cho." Flora said as she scanned her schedule. "Hmmmmm…oh, we have our first class with the Gryfinndors."

Flora saw Cho tense a little before replying. "Um, great."

"Cho?"

"Yes Flora?"

"Do you have something going on with Harry?"

Cho blushed furiously but turned quickly. "N-no, we just used to be friends is all."

Flora sighed and nodded, and returned to her schedule. That's when she heard the announcement.

_"Ronald Weasly, and Ginny Weasly, please report to Professor Mcgonagall's office immediately."_

Cho turned back to Flora.

"Did Ron and Ginny get in trouble?" Flora asked, mostly to herself.

But Cho shook her head. "I don't know."

_"Ronald Weasly, and Ginny Weasly, please report to Professor Mcgonagall's office immediately."_

Flora shrugged. "We should go to our first class now Cho."

Cho smiled and nodded.

She and Flora rose and headed to their first class.

THE HUFFLE PUFF TABLE

Tecna looked at the schedule in her hands and looked at her first class.

"Charms. First class shared with Slytherins." Tecna read.

_"Ronald Weasly, and Ginny Weasly, please report to Professor Mcgonagall's office immediately."_

Tecna looked up. 'Ronald that's him. Wonder what he did. He either did something bad, or did nothing. No idea who Ginny is. But seeing as they have the same last name they could be relatives.'

She picked up her schedule and went to Charms.

CHARMS

Tecna was one of the first to arrive at the charms class. Not even the teacher was there. A few students filed in. Some from Hufflepuff. Some from Slytherin. One of them, was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy passed Tecna's seat and as he passed he glanced at her, his face not showing anything. Tecna looked back with the same expression. After he was seated a few rows behind Tecna, Tecna relaxed.

Then everyone else came in, including the teacher.

"Good morning everyone." The teacher said as he came in. Tecna took a look at him. He was small and had the resemblance as a leprechaun. (A/N: Well he does! )

"I am Professor Flitwick. And I-"

"Sorry I'm late." A voice said from the doorway.

"Ronald Weasly? Why this is a class for Slytherin and Hufflepuff. You are in Gryfinndor." Professor Flitwick said.

Ron went up to the Professor and handed him a note.

The Professor took the note and read it. "Ah. Very well. Take a seat."

Ron sat down next to Tecna.

"Now. Miss. Tecna. You and Mr. Weasly please go to the back of the room. Mr. Weasly, here is the book of basic charms."

Ron took the book and he and Tecna went to the back of the room.

"Er. Ok…um, lets start with this charm." Ron took out his wand and Tecna did the same.

"Just, repeat after me. _Lumos!_"

The tip of Ron's wand lit up. Since it was light in the room, you couldn't see the light much, but you still could.

Tecna was amazed. "How did you do that? Is it a voice activated?"

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "Uhh, no, it's a charm. Magic. Um, now you try it."

Tecna picked up her wand and said the word Ron had. _"Lumos!"_

Immediately her wand's tip lit up. "Wow. I have done spells to light a room, but a wand?"

Tecna laughed quietly at the thought.

Ron flipped through the book. "Ummm…here, this one."

**To Be contined…**

**_4 pages. I can't type much though. I hurt my finger kinda bad yesterday, and its kinda uncomfterble to type. It was a deep cut in my finger. Worst part. It was at school!_**

**_Anyway. Why do you think Ron was at the class? Only I know! _**

**_Well, c ya!_**  
_----  
_**_my finger is __much better now._**


	8. Flash to the Office and Some Changes

Magical Forces

Chapter 8: Flash to the Office and Some Changes

_Ron and Ginny knocked on Professor Mcgonagall's office door._

"_Come in."_

_Ron and Ginny entered._

"_Hello Mr. and Ms. Weasly. Uh, Ms. Weasly, could you be so kind as to step outside my office for a minute? I'd like to talk to Mr. Weasly alone."_

_Ginny nodded and did so._

"_Mr. Weasly, please have a seat."_

_Ron sat down on one of the two chairs._

"_Now, I'm sure you know that you are to help Ms. Tecna around the school when her time is here."_

_Ron nodded and Professor Mcgonagall continued._

"_Then I'm sure you know that she is a Hufflepuff."_

_Ron nodded slowly and braced himself, for he had a good idea what Professor Mcgonagall was saying._

"_Then I'm sure you'll understand when I say that you are to be transferred to Hufflepuff until Ms. Tecna is back at her own school."_

_That is when Ron rose from his chair._

"_What! But I **do not** want to be sent to Hufflepuff!"_

"_Sit down Mr. Weasly!"_

_When Ron slowly went back to his seat Professor Mcgonagall continued._

"_It has been decided. Starting today you will go to Hufflepuff classes, eat at the Hufflepuff table and sleep in the Hufflepuf dorms! If you have any problem with it take it to Professor Dumbledore!"_

_Ron, knowing way better, sighed in defeat._

"_Now, Mr. Weasly, I believe you have a Hufflepuff class to get to." Professor Mcgonagall handed Ron a slip of paper and pointed out the door_

_Ron took the paper and went out, headed for the Hufflepuff class, went passed his little sister who asked him, "What was that all about?" he had only answered with a, "Can't talk. Got a Hufflepuff class." Which made Ginny confused._

_Less than two minutes later, _

"_Ms. Weasly, you may come in now."_

_Ginny went through the office door, and went inside._

* * *

"Well, here it is. Muggle Studies." Harry said. "Why did we take this class again?"

"Because, Dumbledore told us to." Hermione answered.

"Oh, right."

And it was true. For Dumbledore had come only last night to the Gryfinndor Dorms to say so.

As they entered Muggle Studies and sat the other Gyrfinndors came along with the Ravenclaws. Flora and Cho was among them.

When Bloom, Musa and Stella caught a glimpse of Flora they smiled and waved.

Flora saw them and waved back.

Cho saw Flora wave and looked in the direction she was looking in.

"Oh, those are your other friends?" She asked.

Flora nodded. "Yes."

Then they sat a row behind them.

(A/N: Know one knows the Muggle Studies teacher, so I'm going to make it up.)

Then the teacher came.

"Hello class." He greeted them.

"Good morning Professor Rettop." A few said. (A/N: Yes. I know. I don't like the name either but if you look carefully at "Rettop" and "Potter"…anyone figured it out yet? )

"Now. For today's lesson-"

"Excuse me Professor Rettop. But, I'm sorry I'm late."

The teacher turned and faced,

"Ms. Weasly. This is not a class for the lower grade levels."

"I'm sorry Professor. Professor Mcgonagall's orders. See?" She handed him a slip of paper.

Professor Rettop read the slip of paper and told her to sit next to Musa. Which she did right away.

"Now, as I was saying, for today's lesson, we will be learning about a muggle's way of…"

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry whispered to her.

Ginny started to whisper her story.

* * *

_Ron and Ginny knocked on Professor Mcgonagall's office door._

"_Come in."_

_Ron and Ginny entered._

"_Hello Mr. and Ms. Weasly. Uh, Ms. Weasly, could you be so kind as to step outside my office for a minute? I'd like to talk to Mr. Weasly alone."_

_Ginny nodded and did so._

_Outside Ginny was getting a little nervous. 'What did I do wrong? Did I do anything wrong? Was it all those things I did in my past years? Oh I sure hope not…I don't think Ron didn't do anything either'_

_Ron stepped out the door, went passed his little sister who asked him, "What was that all about?" he had only answered with a, "Can't talk. Got a Hufflepuff class." Which made Ginny confused._

_Less than two minutes later, _

"_Ms. Weasly, you may come in now."_

_Ginny went through the office door, and went inside._

"_Have a seat."_

_Ginny sat down in the other chair next to the one that Ron used to occupy. _

"_I certainly hope that you take this better than your brother"_

"_Take what better?"_

"_As you know, you are to help Ms. Musa around Hogwarts."_

_Ginny nodded._

"_And you know, she is in a higher grade than you…"_

_Ginny nodded once more._

"_Then you should understand when I transfer you to a higher grade. So you can study the things Ms. Musa is learning."_

_Ginny had expected this when Professor Mcgonagall had said, "And you know, she is in a higher grade than you…"_

"_Oh…er…alright then Professor Mcgonagall."_

_Professor Mcgonagall seemed impressed. Very slightly, but still._

"_Very good Ms. Weasly. You may report to Muggle Studies I believe."_

_Ginny nodded._

"_Then here. Take this to Mr. Rettop." Professor Mcgonagall said as she handed her a slip of paper._

_Ginny took the paper and headed out to Muggle Studies…_

**To Be continued…**

_**Wow, sorry it took so long! I've been kinda busy, but I like this chapter! 4 pages long. Almost five. Only an inch more to be five. Well, c'ya! R&R!**_


End file.
